


Jealous

by flowerlover2241



Series: Bill and Fleur [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerlover2241/pseuds/flowerlover2241
Summary: Bill gets a little jealous... how will Fleur react?





	Jealous

Bill's POV

So I'm working to break a curse in Egypt. So I'll be there for six weeks working with other curse breakers from all around the world. We're trying to work to break a curse on an item of Voldemort's to try and get the upper hand over him. Fleur's coming to see me two weeks in and is staying with me for a couple weeks, helping us with our research. I'm excited for Fleur to meet some of my human colleagues for the first time.

I can't believe how awesome it is that I fell in love with another curse breaker. The fact that I can share my work with my girl and have her understand is awesome. My last girlfriend didn't understand or care about curse breaking. Which made it awkward because she hated when I would have to work overtime or travel. I think Fleur enjoys it too. Unfortunately with how much overtime I've been working, and the Order, I barely get any time with her. It's breaking my heart I don't get any time with my baby. I want to start planning out future together and we have no time for it.

"Weasley, your girls here." Oh thank god. I haven't seen her in three weeks and I miss her so much. I've wanted to apparate home so many times, but we have such long days. The only time I get to go home is for Order meetings. Voldemort is at large, and everyone is fearful. I barely hear from Ginny and Ron since Christmas. Christmas was so hectic, I didn't even get to see Fleur.

To be honest I can't believe this is my life. Having a girlfriend I want nothing more than to spend time with and protect, imagining a future with my girl. Thinking about possibly not even having a future because of Voldemort and the war.

"Hey baby. I've missed you." Holding her in my arms for the first time in so long is so great. It makes everything better. "The past few weeks have sucked. What's new with the order? Is everyone okay?" I hate that I don't know what's going on because I'm on a mission here. I hate that I have to ask if anyone's dead.

"Everyone's okay. We all miss you. There's no news, but we think Voldemort is working to infiltrate the ministry. He hasn't succeeded, but it would make sense if he was trying. Your siblings are okay. Snape has been giving Molly updates. Everyone's fine, Umbridge is just being crazy strict about communication. We don't know much love." I know how hard this is for Fleur. She's living at Grimmuald Place with Sirius and Remus to help monitor and protect everyone. She barely sees her mum and sister and it's killing her. She's trying to keep her distance so she can protect them.

"I hate how much this is messing with us. We should be making out on couches, not fighting an evil wizard. I'm so sorry love. You deserve so much better than this. If I could, I would strangle Voldemort with my bare hands so I could get more time with you. But, I have some kinda exciting things planned. Would you like to come meet my coworkers?" I just want her to be happy.

"Sounds great love. As long as I'm with you I don't care where we are." Yeah I kinda have the best girlfriend in the world.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend Fleur. Fleur, these are the guys. This is Adam, that's John and Caleb, and that's Nick. These are my colleagues in the field." The guys are pretty chill. It's chill when we work together.

"So this is your cute little girlfriend. He never stops talking about you. But looking at you, I can see why. You're quite the looker, aren't you?" Nick says. What the hell is he doing? He's looking at her like she's a piece of meat. Like she's his for the taking.

I don't like the way he's looking at you.

"If Bill here ever fails to satisfy your needs, you send me an owl. I'll take care of you princess. I never fail to satisfy." I'm going to beat the shit out of him. "You're quite sexy." Where's my wand? "Come on baby, spend one night with me and you won't even remember his name. You can't tell me you don't feel the attraction. I feel it radiating off of you."

"You're a creep. I have everything I could want and more in Bill. I don't need a creepo like you. And by the way, that 'attraction' you feel from me is my natural veela charm. Not me finding you attractive. Maybe learn the difference one of these days. And while you're at it, learn some manors too. Come on baby, let's go have some alone time." Thank god she didn't fall into his trap. I've known Nick for years, and I've seen him bait and ditch girls more times than I can count. He's a total player. As soon as we're alone in my tent, I pounce on her, catching her lips in a passionate and fiery kiss. She gasps in surprise before settling into the couch, letting me dominate the kiss. I move down to kiss her neck, determined to show she's mine.

It's not your fault that they hover.

Before I know it she's pushing me off. "What the hell Bill? What was that?" Oh no. I lost control. I was so determined to never lose control and I did it anyway.

"I'm sorry sweetie. You're just so sexy and beautiful and I got jealous. I know I shouldn't have but I wanted to prove to him you're mine. He shouldn't be acting like that around you and I will be talking to him about his behavior. I apologize for jumping on you, but I'm not sorry for getting angry. I know Nick's attractive, and I was scared you would be attracted to him and forget about me."

Fleur's POV

Jealous Bill is actually really sexy, not that I would tell him that. The fact that he has insecurities about us kind of upsets me though. "Bill I didn't even look at him. I'm dating you. He's just an idiot who falls for the veela charm that breaks through. You're my boyfriend and he doesn't even compare. It's fine if you get jealous, but please talk to me about it instead of losing it. I love you. That's not going to change for an idiot." I can't believe he was scared I was going to leave him.

"I'm sorry love. You're just so beautiful and everyone wants a chance with you. Can I maybe make it up to you? A picnic tonight just the two of us then stargazing? I could even get all your favorite foods, and good wine. What do you think?" And if all else fails, he knows what to do to make up to me. He acted like he was possessed when Nick talked to me. It's kinda crazy. But also really comforting to know he gets jealous. It's him and me against the world. And I know things are going to just get harder from here.


End file.
